Adaptors are often used in the automotive industry, for example, for holding vehicle components including cable straps, decorative strips or other objects to be placed against the vehicle body or inside the vehicle. The components are held, in each case, through a fastening device associated with the adaptor. Depending on the configuration of the vehicle and the components, however, several different fastening devices may be required to secure all the desired components to the vehicle.